


Uncomfortable.

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncomfortable's not the word for it.</p><p>[a Winter Soldier fic, where Natasha and Steve don't get the hots for each other, but just some inner dialogue.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote mainly because I enjoyed this little interaction on a few levels. 1. Steve hasn't been kissed since Peggy, and what a coincidence it's another secret agent? I keep thinking Peggy is a redhead but she isn't...so that wrecks a few fics. 2. this kiss doesn't change Natasha and Steve's interactions, and Steve doesn't feel like it 'meant something' because it didn't. Refreshing.
> 
> I'll shut up now. please leave comments or feedback or whichever. I value them.
> 
> edit 4/12/14: I JUST REALIZED I GOT THE QUOTE WRONG. so i fixed it. forgive me.

Natasha’s lips are soft, full, and taste vaguely of vanilla.

It’s like a car turning over in Steve’s head, and he closes his eyes to wiggle himself into this brief, blissful moment. The last time he kissed someone was Peggy, moments before jumping into what what turned into a suicide mission. On the other side of his mind, he thinks it would have been better if he stayed iced. Running from the STRIKE team wasn't a thing he expected to happen.

He put his hands on her hips, only guessing it was the best place as she cupped his jaw gently.

Agent Romanov is stunning, but she was such an enigma he never looked much into how her beauty made him feel. A woman of so many secrets and lies, and she somehow kept them all straight. Was Natasha even her real name? It's not like he couldn't have looked. But he didn't really care. She was Natasha to him.

He was so used to being...well, himself. He was never not Steve Rogers. What would that even be like? Being a John Smith, everyday average guy. His life had been so unusual he would probably be confused about what 'normal' could consist of.

Natasha briefly darted her tongue into his mouth, and his retreated back. He briefly regretted it. He wasn't good with this stuff. He hadn't had much time to practice, either.

Before he could consider his actions, the kiss ended. Instinctively, he licked his lips to taste her again. His head was spinning a little.

“Are you still uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly the word I would use for it”, he mutters.

~

Steve did have a nice mouth. It was cute, pert, perfect. He was always a pretty face, and a pretty body. But the way he kissed...betrayed everything she had thought about him. Didn’t he get any mileage on that body before his deep freeze? He kissed like a teenager.

No, she took that back. He kissed like a _virgin_ teenager.

But even though it was just to hide from the rogue agents, it was nice to kiss someone who she could trust for a change. Even if it wasn’t by much. Still, he was Captain America, the world’s most honest superhero. It wasn't like he had secrets, or he was hiding his past. Steve was probably the best person to go incognito with, even though his commitment to ‘justice’ would probably put a damper on any long-term plan.

He was warm, shy in the kiss, and it was almost...endearing. His heart was pounding, though she was almost sure it usually sounded like that. He smelled faintly of something she couldn’t quite place, but more of whatever soap Sam had.

Squeaky clean Cap, in more ways than one. No wonder he was picked for the serum. Not a taint in his ever-moral mind. Presumably.

Then again, she didn't really know what he thought about. Probably how computers fit on someone's lap and Lady Liberty naked. Or something like that.

She pulled away once she felt it was safe, Steve looking a bit flustered with himself.

“Are you still uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly the word I would use for it”, Steve mutters.


End file.
